User talk:Doctorghoti
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Red Butterflies page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 20:43, November 16, 2012 Red Butterflies Hey Doctorghoti, I stumbled across your story by chance and I want to do a reading/review of it on my YouTube channel. If you read this, I would be happy if you would let me know if you'd be okay with that? It wouldn't be a completely positive review but I wouldn't just bash the story either. Instead I want to give constructive criticism! [[User:Lachermacher|'Lachermacher']] 14:28, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Great, thank you! I don't know when the video will be out but I assume, I will probably finish and upload it sometime next week. I will of course let you know as soon as it's out! [[User:Lachermacher|'Lachermacher']] 21:34, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, I made two videos of your story, a pure reading and a reading with added in commentary and a review. You can check them out here if you like: Reading (https://youtu.be/Ru0150UeN0o); Review (https://youtu.be/Ru0150UeN0o) Please remember that this is my first time doing a review video. It's a break from my usual content. But please let me know what you think! [[User:Lachermacher|'Lachermacher']] 10:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback! I know my audio quality is not the best and I want to upgrade my microphone as soon as I can afford it :D About the comments: Sure, I have them all written out. Do you want me to just send them here on your talk page or do you have some way I can send them to you privately? [[User:Lachermacher|'Lachermacher']] 08:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC)